


Strange New Things

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Snowball Fight, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros waddled down his front steps, almost slipping on the ice. It was the first snowy day of the year, and he was wrapped in two different scarves, a thick pair of wooly gloves, and three sweaters.The freshly fallen snow sparkled, and he would have found it very magical were he not quite so nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New Things

Tavros waddled down his front steps, almost slipping on the ice. It was the first snowy day of the year, and he was wrapped in two different scarves (one purple and ratty, one jade and extravagant), a thick pair of wooly gloves, and three sweaters. The pristine white snow sparkled, and he would have found it very magical were he not quite so nervous about it. 

There had never been any snow on Alternia, and the trolls had discovered earlier on in the year that this new planet was much much colder than their native land. (The kids seemed rather content with the weather, save for Jade, who complained about the cold even more than Karkat). Rose had already told them about snow, recognizing that it was a foreign concept to them; of course, that didn't stop poor little Tavros from being a bit apprehensive about the ordeal. 

Just as he was about to take his final step into the icy cold powder, someone dashed out from behind him, diving face first into it. She rolled around so he could see her face, wet, heated and grinning. 

"Hey there Tav!" Nepeta greeted, smiling wildly. She was still laying on the ground, and Tavros noticed she wasn't dressed nearly as warmly as him, just a simple winter coat and scarf to go along with her usual attire. The young boy blinked slowly, not quite sure how to process the situation. 

"...Hi Nepeta. What are you uh, what are you doing there?" He queried, still stunned. 

"Why I'm playing in all this fabulous snow of course! Why, haven't you been out yet?!" she replied excitedly, dragging herself of the ground and brushing off her back. 

Tavros stood silent, but shook his head quickly, his cheeks lighting up. The smiling girl nodded understandingly, reaching down to the ground with her bare hands and scooping up some snow. She squished it together a bit, and then launched it at him, hitting him square on his forehead. 

The other troll yelped loudly, jumping back a bit. After a second, he wrinkled his nose and wiped it off his face. "This is... this is just water" he stated, not really expecting a reply. A moment passed and he glanced at Nepeta again, locking eyes with her. She was smirking. 

"What, not going to fight back?" She teased, sticking her tongue out. 

He grinned back, unzipping his top layer of jackets. "You're uh, you're so on!" he declared, stumbling into the yard, chasing her when she tried to escape. He scooped up snow and packed it just as she had, wincing a little at the cold--he was fairly certain he would never get used to it. 

They battled for a good hour, switching the scenario every so often. When Tavros overheated and shed his fist layer, they became valiant knights sworn to protect rival kingdoms. When Nepeta tripped over a branch, they were swashbuckling pirates protecting their treasure, then they were ferocious monsters defending their lairs, and so on and so forth before they turned to see a very amused looking Kanaya watching them play. With sopping wet gloves and wide smiles on their faces, they trooped inside and discarded their outerwear. 

"I'll make something warm for you two" The jade blood promised as she left them in the living room, curled up under a shared blanket by the fireplace, both giggling and speaking of future adventures to be had. 

"You're.. you're pretty cool Nepeta" Tavros admitted, smiling lightly, his cheeks a bright hue. The cat girl giggled blushing a bit (how her face became more to tinted with olive was a mystery). "You're pretty great yourself Tafuros!" 

"You uh, you gave me a nickname?" 

She giggled nervously, but nodded. 

When Kanaya placed two mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, they stopped talking and just enjoyed the warmth in silence. Nobody commented on anything the next day when they woke up to find the two of them laying on each other, sleeping in front of the fire with stupid grins plastered across their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I should be working on my big projects but I'm kind of upset at the moment and I needed to vent. Luckily, the lovely oceanictardis on tumblr requested TavNep, so I was happy to oblige


End file.
